Racing Hearts PART TWO
by SadisticMonster
Summary: Jay’s thinking about moving back to the states , then just as things start to settle down some old friends decide to visit, causing some old problems to come back, as well as a new flame, but will Han stand by or step up.
1. Chapter 1

Three months later

I smiled as I took a step back and looked at the car I had just finished panting. Due to Neela and Sean I agreed to stay until after the baby was born, then I would decide if I was going to go home or not. Neela was due anytime this month, right now however I was glad I moved out, she was moody as hell. Also I got a job painting cars at a shop that Sean owned.

"Well that's that for today." I smiled as I turned around, I stopped when Kira walked in though looking less then happy. After Han broke up with her she flipped a bitch, she blamed me though I haven't talked to him since I got out of the hospital, not that he hasn't tried. She still stayed friends with everyone else but we had gotten into a few fist fights because she attacked me, when no one was looking.

"Kira what are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at her, I didn't trust her. Kira looked back at the car then back at me.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like you, I don't want you and Han together. However you have to at least talk to him, I heard you two were close before and I don't like seeing him like this." Kira muttered as I looked her in disbelieve.

"I don't have to talk to him and I don't want to." I told her firmly, I was pissed and it was a much better punishment to not even talk to him. Kira narrowed her eyes at me as she took a step closer to me fist balling at her sides.

"Listen you bitch! Your lucky that your not dead, at least tell him you don't want him, and send him back to me! I'm fucking sick of your shit!! So you almost died, here's a hint everyone was much happier when you weren't there, there was no fucking drama." Kira spat, I smiled at her tilting my head a bit.

"Fuck off, before you get fucked up." I snapped getting into her face, the only reason she was still standing is because Neela liked her. She sighed before turning and leaving, I swear what is with these chicks. I rolled my eyes as I started cleaning up my mess. It was nice I was in charge here mainly because Sean didn't have time to run it and I had more then enough, that and It brought in a lot of money, so with this and the money from the races I got into. I was well off I even got a house. So even if I left I would still have a place to come back to when I came to visit. About an hour passed and I had finally managed to put everything away and clean the place up.

"Hey boss, were got another car in. The guys asking for you though." One of the workers told me as she peaked into the shop. I looked at her nodding.

"Okay Yuri I'll be there in a moment." I told her as she nodded heading back into the building. I smiled a bit as I washed my hands really quick that had some paint on them, I headed out after tossing my phone back into my pocket.

"She'll be right with you sir." I heard Yuri tell the man as I walked in, my smiled faded when I saw who was standing at the counter. Twinkie was talking to Will one of the guys that worked under me and Yuri stood talking to Han. When Sean had put me in charge I got a whole new staff so there were clueless to all that had happened.

"Here she is." Yuri told him and Twinkie turned and smiled at me weakly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey Jay, Sorry Han I gotta jet really quick Mel needed me to get something. Later." Twinkie mumbled his words together and ran out. Why that little fucker, I bet they had this shit planed. I looked back at Han who looked some what surprised, well maybe Mel and Twinkie had it planed.

"Follow me." I muttered walking back to my office. Sure I wasn't happy that he was here but id rather not get asked a million questions by the others if I turned him away. We walked down to my office he walked in after me as I walked over to my desk and leaned on it.

"What do you want?" I asked as he closed the door and looked at me.

"That's the only thing you have to say to me?" Han asked me and I felt my eyebrow twitch, no I had a lot to say but I didn't want to talk to him about it.

"What do you want?" I asked again crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Jay, can we at least talk about this?" Han tried again. I started at him blankly and waited for him to say something more.

"Damnit Jay-" Han started and my temper snapped.

"What you have a problem with me not talking to you. Funny it seems that you had a problem when I was alive. Hell you said it yourself I was dead. Everyone else still took notice that my heart was beating, so Han if you should be demanding anything demand it from anyone its yourself, you said I was dead I made myself dead, to you. Now if you don't need my service get the fuck out of my office!" I yelled anger coursing though me.

"Don't forget to tell Kira that I talked to you seeing she wanted me to." I added. Han stood there shocked before shaking his head a little.

"Jay I'm sorry-?"

"OUT!" I yelled as he looked at me again, his eyes seemed duller then normal and it stung. God damn it how could I still feel like this. He went to say something before shaking his head and walking out with out another word, what the fuck was happening to every one.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed early there was no more work for the day and I could use the time away, that and I needed to talk to Mel about her boys stunt he pulled today. I was sure she had something to do with it seeing that she was trying to get me to talk to him for a while now, hell I think she has everyone in on it, well maybe not Kira. I headed out to my car after waving off a few of my workers in the process, Yuri wanted to know what had happened, she was like a mild version of Mel. The others just wanted to go home. I looked over at my car, it was a far cry from my mustang but it was nice none the less, Sean had hooked me up with it, it was a RX, the only car I really knew anything about was my mustang, and it went up in a blaze, my poor car, then there was Cam. I shook my head as I hoped in and headed to my house, I loved my house, it was huge and all mine, Mel came over a lot, as well as Neela but other then that I kept to myself. I groaned when my phone rang it was Sean by the sound of it. I reached over and picked up, he wanted something.

"Hello." I asked.

"Jay what in the hell, you flipped out on Han again, cant you two have a normal conversation. Twinkie told me that when Han come out he looked pissed. What the fuck I know your still mad at him but cant you at least try to be nice to him. Fuck Jay he's the baby's godfather, and the godfather and mother have to get along. That and Neela wants everyone over for dinner tonight and I don't want you and him to fight, and nothing with Kira either." Sean ranted on, I smiled a bit, ohh so he wanted something from me to make Neela happy.

"Okay I'll be good tonight, what times dinner?" I asked calmly while speeding down a side road.

"Seven don't be late, Jay." Sean warned and hung up. Damn I think he was starting to PMS and bad at that. I smiled as I rolled up to my house and quickly parked before heading inside, I will admit sometimes it was lonely but other then that I loved it. I glanced at the clock hmm four well then. I dialed a number while kicking off my shoes and walking over to the couch.

"Sup girl." Roman's voice hit my ears making me grin.

"Hey Rome, just wanted the update." I told him getting a laugh.

"Well seems Brian clamed down after Mia beat him, and things seem chill for the most part the drama over there calmed way down." He told me.

"Sweet, and how are you doing?" I asked falling back on the couch and sighing content.

"Hmm could be better." He admitted.

"Not getting laid?" I asked getting a growl on the other end making me laugh.

"Ill take that as I was right." I giggled.

"Shut up Jay. How's the Han deal thing going, want me to kill him?" Rome asked.

"No I have to be nice to him for Neela and Sean, that and he is Twink's friend so that would mean I would have to deal with Mel, and I don't want to." I yawned getting a laugh.

"I feel ya." Rome told me before pausing.

"How long you staying in Japan?" I looked at the ceiling discontent, knowing that Mel would be showing up here pretty soon, well as soon as she got the news from Twinkie about what happened.

"Until further notice."

"So going after anyone new?" Rome pushed.

"No." He laughed before sighing and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm real sorry all that happened Jay." He told me.

"Yeah I know, and that's why I love you."

"JAY!" Mel's voice entered the house along with a door slamming, I heard Rome laugh.

"Talk to you later."

"Later Rome." I hung up as Mel stormed into the room glaring down at me.

"Jay what the hell!!!! Why did you kick Han out of your office today. You have any idea how hard it was to get Twink to agree with me on this plan." Mel yelled.

"I don't want to talk to him." I growled at her letting my anger known, I loved her to death but she pissed me off when she wanted to be involved with my love life. Mel's expression softened before shaking her head.

"Jay I get it but cant you-" I cut her off before she finished.

"No you do not get if because if you did you wouldn't do this." I muttered before getting up and heading to my room with Mel only steps away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys sorry for the wait {really I am} I feel bad keeping you waiting but i had to get my muse back, now that I do its good. I have new chapters heading out ASAP**

Things went easier after that, Mel helped me pick out something nice to wear, which turned out to be a black dress that stopped at my knees, with a pair of heels to go with it. I sighed as I shifted again on the way to Neela's and Sean's. My phone went off again and I smiled knowing it was Rome's ringtone, I smiled as picked it up.

"Hey." I smiled answering my phone.

"Hey girl, so how did it go with Mel." Rome asked and I could hear the tv in the background.

"Oh well you know, she yelled stopped yelling and then told me what to wear." I answered getting a small laugh.

"aw, Can I ask you something." Rome asked.

"Shoot."

"You said you were staying in Japan until further notice, why is that exactly?" Rome asked as I smiled wondering why he was asking.

"Well aside from Neela, Sean, and Mel I have a great job and an amazing house." I answered.

"So not for Han." Rome asked making me blink confused.

"Not for him."

"That's not what I've been hearing, from what I heard you fell hard from him." Rome told me.

"You talking to Mel again or was it Dom?" I asked getting a small laugh.

"Both, So your staying for work and home, I guess I can see that."

"Rome what are you trying to get at?" I asked pulling up to Neela's and Sean's and parking.

"I just needed to know." Rome told me.

"What are you getting at?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing." Rome answered and I could tell there was something up.

"Eh I'll call you later I have to go eat now, I'll find out whatever it is your hiding." I told him getting a laugh.

"Sure ya will." Rome joked before hanging up. I grinned a bit before hanging up as well and heading inside oh Joy dinner. I walked in getting a huge hug from Neela who was ready to pop while Sean sent me a warning look. Twinkie smiled at Mel while giving her a kiss on the check before looking over at me and shrinking back a little bit. Kira glared at me while Han was sitting next to Sean talking about something underground. They had kept me in the loop more so then some of the others seeing as I had brought most the people together, now I ran one section of the races, while they covered the others.

"Hey Jay you look nice." Neela told me and I smiled at her.

"You look amazing as usual." I told her making her roll her eyes.

"Oh please I look fat as hell, and I feel like it as well." Neela told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Your not fat that's just the baby." I smiled at her as Neela smiled at me before looking at me.

"She's right you know it's the baby." Mel added walking over.

"I'll believe you two, now I need to start dinner." Neela started.

"What you shouldn't be cooking let me do it." Mel cut in getting a glare from Neela.

"I love cooking Mel and I will be cooking on way or another." Neela shot back.

"Why don't we help you." Kira added getting a nod from Mel then myself. Neela let out a defeted sigh but shook her head.

"Fine Kira and Mel can help but Jay stay outta my kitchen you do more drinking then cooking." Neela scolded and I smirked a bit.

"But I'm a good cook." I whined getting a laugh as she wattle away.

"I mean it Jay." Neela shot back, Kira walked by looking pleased while Mel followed smiling a bit. I blinked a bit looking back and seeing it would just be the boys and me, but by the look Sean and Twinkie were sharing it wouldn't be long before they ran out as well. Letting out a sigh I sat in a chair before looking over at Sean.

"Jay I need to talk to Twinkie about something real quick so you two play nice." Sean told me before walking out after Twinkie. My eye twitched as once again they had tried to force Han and I to talk. I knew Sean felt guilty for making the rift between Han and I, he was the one that pushed Han to find someone else, I could see how it made since but still I was pissed at him.

"Are you going to talk about me." Han asked leaning back looking at me with almost pleading eyes, I sighed as I looked at him. Emotion flooded me as memories flooded me back to me, things were good once and part of me wanted that part craved that back, that closeness that love that I cut off the thoughts as I realized what I missed was the closeness of someone, that brush with death still had me wanting closeness to me.

"what do you want to talk about?" I asked knowing I had to be nice and not saying anything would just piss him off, and we were at Neela's.

"Us." Han answered placing his elbows on his knees to look at me.

"There is no us." I answered calmly catching Sean and Twinkie watching from the hall.

"Jay I know I messed up but, damn wont you give me anther chance."

"No." I muttered looking up.

"Why not." Han pushed seeing this was one of the only times he would get all this information.

"What would you have done if you were in my shoes, walking in to a house and hearing me saying that you were dead while in the lap of another man." I asked not looking at him, there was silence. Making me look at him, Han was looking at me with a new understanding.

"Killed him." He answered and I believed him, he nodded a bit before sighing.

"I'll give you your space, but damn it Jay I'll get you back." Han whispered before standing up and heading after Sean and Twinkie. I sighed leaning back what the hell was going on.

I got home around midnight more depressed then angry, dinner had gone well Han had kept quite while Neela seemed more then pleased along with the others, well excluding Kira who looked at me as if she could burn a hole though my head. I pulled off my heels off tossing them off into the corner before dropping my purse and grabbing my phone. No doubt Rome was sound asleep. We had started talking a lot after I woke up. I sighed a bit as I headed to my room putting my phone on the charger then heading to my bathroom to take a quick shower, before passing out in bed. However once I got to my room I stopped in my tracks when I saw someone sitting on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rome?" I choked out as he looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiling. How the hell did he get here I just talked to him, how did he find out where I lived and get in my house.

"Hey hope you don't mind I found your extra key." Rome answered getting up and walking over to me.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I asked getting a laugh from him.

"I've been heading here for a few days." He answered pulling me into a hug, I smiled as I hugged him back getting a laugh.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming." I yelled hitting him in the chest and getting a chuckle in response.

"girl you would have told me not to come, that and hell I wanted to beat the others here." He added making my jaw drop.

"Others, you mean the whole fucking crew?" I asked getting a nod.

"Yeah, Brian, Mia, Letty, and Dom are on there way. I wanted to see my girl earlier." He answered making me hug him tighter.

"You asshole." I muttered grinning as he looked me over.

"Nice outfit by the way, how was dinner." Rome asked as I punched him smiling as I put my phone on the charger.

"Oh it was great, dinner was yummy as always." I answered getting a laugh from him.

"How were the people?" He pushed making me sigh a bit.

"Ganging up on me as always I don't understand them at times I really don't." I muttered turning around, Rome shrugged sitting on my bed before smiling a bit.

"Oh yeah we have a new guy coming with us, his names Lance." Rome told me making me tilt my head as I walked over sitting on my bed next to him.

"Oh really why are you bringing a new guy?" I asked looking at hi.

"He got into some trouble and we wanted to pull the heat off him seeing as we got him in it in the first place." Rome answered, I rose an eyebrow blinking at him.

"By we you mean you right?" I asked getting a laugh while he nodded.

"Yeah I mean me, I sent him to chill with Brian and Dom though, they seem to like him." Rome answered.

"Alrighty then how many are crashing at my place?" I asked making him laugh again.

"I know Han will most likely invite Dom and Letty to stay with him, his place big enough?" Rome asked after a moment.

"Oh yes believe me it is." I told him leaning on him a bit, I missed having him around he was family.

"Hey come on, we can talk over some beers." I added getting up with him smiling at me.

"Have a stash do you?" Rome asked as I skipped out of the room.

"Have you looked in my fridge?" I asked as we walked into my kitchen I opened the door and got a laugh.

"I should have you have some nice stuff." He told me while I grinned nodding.

"Of course I do." I agreed getting a few beers out and handing one to him. Rome smiled as he walked around and out to my front room where I now saw his bags.

"So were is Mia, Brian and Lance staying?" I asked getting a huge smile from Rome as he sat down on my sofa flipping on the TV.

"Well you have a huge place so I was hoping you would let Lance stay here, that and me of course." Rome added as I drank my beer.

"Well duh." I agreed.

"and Mia and Brian?" I pushed making him smile a bit.

"According to Brian they want some alone time so a hotel. You don't know how loud they can be." Rome added making me laugh at him.

"Well that's a good thing, I don't wanna know." I told him taking the remote and changing it.

"Oh and yes lance can stay here, I have enough rooms." I told him getting a smile from Rome.

"Good he was the only one we were worried about, the boys only slightly older then you. So did you do anything for your birthday?" Rome asked and I blinked a bit.

"I had my birthday in a coma you tell me." I joked making him sigh.

"Your nineteenth birthday in a coma how sad." Rome muttered while taking the remote and flipping though the channels.

"So your going to have to show me where these girls hang out tomorrow." Rome told me making me laugh.

"Aw I see the real reason your ass came early you want me to hook you up." I told him laughing a bit but nodding.

"Don't worry I will it's a race night so there will be plenty. My area is holding them so its all good." Rome looked at me funny.

"Your area your running some if this shit now?" Rome asked making me nod.

"Sean has a baby on the way, so Sean, Han and myself run most of it. We hold races in different areas at different times to change the track a bit. I still do runs for Sean though." I added.

"What about Han I thought you went talking to him, but if your working with him don't you have to?" Rome pushed making me laugh.

"When it comes down to it, I will if I have to but I use Mel and Twink as a go between. Though I think I might just start dealing with him myself, things will go faster." I admitted making Rome sigh a bit as he looked at me.

"You did fall for him." I glared at him as soon as the words left his lips.

"Rome." I warned getting a laugh.

"Jay you and I both know it, damn girl if it was anyone else they would be dead." He told me as I finished my beer.

"Yeah shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait heres the new one!!!!**

Mel had come over the moment she had found out that Rome was at my house, bringing Twink with her, well in the morning anyway, I smiled as I made breakfast as the three talked in the front room. Twink and Rome seemed to get along, after there stare down. Rome was like Mel's big brother I thought it was funny she on the other hand got annoyed at it. I smiled at myself as laughing hit my ears it had been a while since I felt alive like this. My phone went off making me sigh knowing that ringtone, I reached for it sighing as I hit talk.

"yes?" I asked encoring the look that Mel had shot me when she looked in.

"Did you know Dom and them were coming in?" Han asked he seemed surprised that I answered but I needed to handle this better, more for Neela then anything else.

"Just found out last night." I told him settling a pancake on a plate and making another.

"I just got a call telling me there landing in a few hours." Han told me.

"Oh okay, thanks for letting me know." I forced out.

"No problem." He told me hanging up, he seemed he was serous about giving me my space that or he finally moved on, and went back after Kira. I shook my head as rage filled me at the thought, damn it Rome was right. I fished the food and yelled telling the others who dug in then the boys ran away come clean up time. Mel shot me a smile as she helped me and I sighed a bit as she started to talk.

"I talked to Kira last night, she'll stop at nothing to get Han back and I'm worried she might do something stupid. I know you have been going easy on her because Neela likes her but she's pissing me off." Mel told me catching me off guard.

"I thought you liked her." I stated getting a laugh from her.

"The only person who likes her is Neela, Sean is annoyed with her drama, she's coming after my best friend and the others I think you can guess." She told me making me laugh a bit.

"I see." I mumbled shaking my head, Rome looked over at me grinning.

"Want me to take care of her?" Rome asked getting a glare from Mel and laugh from Twinkie.

"Not in the way you thinking." I told him leaning on the counter, he shrugged.

"Well I offered." He stated.

"And that's why I love ya." I told him and Mel nodded.

"Amusement." Mel interjected making me nod.

3 hours later

We all met at Sean's and Neela's while the others refused to be picked up. I sat on the couch next to Rome with my arms crossed. He had been mean mugging Han for a while a now, and Han was returning the favor, while Twink and Mel were plotting, again. Neela was caught up in a magazine while Sean was in the garage, which was no surprise, Kira on the other hand was sitting next to Neela talking about what was cute or some shit.

"So who's hosting the races tonight?" Twink asked suddenly, Han looked at me and I nodded.

"That would be me, you going to get the word out?" I asked, Twink locked eyes with Mel who both nodded.

"Yeah, we wanna show them how we do this shit." Twink stated making me roll my eyes a bit.

"Hell I wanna see how you guys do it here." Rome added.

"Its not like home let me tell you that much." I stated getting a grin from Mel as she got up and walked back to the computer.

"True be that." Neela looked up.

"Well one day I wanna see how you guys do it, without the death races of course." Neela added making me smile.

"Yeah I think seeing one is enough to last a life time." Mel agreed.

"They can be fun though." I stated getting a glare from everyone but Kira.

"Or not." I added. Sean walked in moments later grinning as he tossed a book over to me, which I caught, how to be a great god parent.

"Oh I need a book for that now?" I asked laughing a bit as he nodded.

"Yeah I don't want my kid growing up and wanting a shit load of ink. So I picked up a book for you to read now so when he's older you know what not to do." He told me and I nodded.

"Ill be sure not to listen." I told him getting another glare from Neela.

"Are you two going to be at the races tonight?" I asked looking from Sean to Neela who shook there head no.

"We want some alone time and these are your guys friends." Neela told me.

"That and im sure you and Han have it covered." Sean added.

"Hey." Mel yelled.

"Oh and Mel and Twink."

"That's better." Mel stated turning back to whatever it was she was doing. There was a knock at the door and Han stood up walking over and swinging it open, the crew stood on the other side and I grinned as Han shook a the big guys hand and a woman was next to him, I looked over at Rome who leaned over.

"That's Dom and Letty." Rome told me and I nodded a bit, they were part of the crew but I never met them.

"Come on in." Han told them as they walked in followed by Brian, and what I was guessing to be Mia, followed by another kid. He was taller then Brian and I could see the muscles though his shirt, I glanced over at Rome who was grinning a bit. I looked back at the kid, he had short black hair and deep brown eyes, he looked like he was from Hawaii though. I stood up as Brian made his way over to Rome and me letting go of Mia's hand to give me a huge hug.

"Good to see you again." He told me pulling back as the others entered the room. Mel came up giving him a hug as I let go.

"Nice to see you again." Mel told him smiling as she stepped away.

"Well now that everyone is here, who is everyone?" Neela asked getting a laugh from Rome who I hit in return.

"Big guys Dom, the woman next to him is his girl Letty, the blonde is Brian with Dom's little sister Mia, and the kid in back is the friend of mine, Lance." Rome told everyone there was some nodding as I looked over the group, it was a rather nice mix, I'm sure we almost had every kind of person possible under one roof at the moment.

"And who is everyone in here?" Mia asked getting a giggle from Mel.

"Well I'm Mel and that's my boyfriend Twink, the girl about to pop is Neela and the guy next to her is Sean, Jays cousin slash brother thing, Jays standing next to Rome and sitting next to Neela is Kira." Mel answered there were a few looks shot my way as I held up two fingers.

"Pleasure to met you all." I told them.

"I am not about ready to pop, thank you very much." Neela started as Mel giggled a bit. Mia stepped closer to me surprising me when she pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to met you, if it wasn't for your help I don't know what I would have done." She told me pulling away, I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Asked Rome." I offered she looked at him and laughed.

"I tried that before, he told me to ask you." She answered and I hit Rome in the gut again.

"Stop that." Rome warned unfazed by the half hearted blows.

"I hooked you guys up with some rides, Han and Rome gave me a few idea on what you guys would like." Sean stated getting a few nods.

"Thanks, I would hate to bum rides and call taxi's my Japanese isn't so great." Mia stated.

"It will be if you're here long enough." I told her getting a small laugh.

"So what's the plan?" Dom asked and I could tell already that we might but heads a bit, his voiced roared with power and dominance most likely used to getting his way. Han answered this time.

"Jay will be hosting the races tonight, so I guess we should establish who's staying were so you guys can settle in, you and Letty are welcome to stay with me." Han told them.

"Thanks." Letty told him as I shrugged as Rome grinned a bit.

"Lance you'll be staying at Jay's with me." Rome told them and I saw Han shot him a dirty look, again.

"We'll be at a hotel." Brian answered and Mia nodded.

**　So what do you think, new guy, will Dom and Jay get along, and what about Neela getting ready to pop.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For a while I had no idea what I was going to do, but now I have some good idea's, I think, so let me know what you think, and thanks to everyone reading and telling me what you think, its makes me write faster!!! Anyway on with the story.**

I smiled as I looked around the now crowed house, Dom and Letty were at Han's, Neela and Sean were at home, and everyone was at my place waiting to go to the races, even Kira had shown up. Mel was sitting on Twink's lap talking to Mia who was sitting in a chair across form her. Lance, Brian, and Rome were talking in my kitchen while Kira sat off to the side, listing to Mia and Mel.

"I'm going to go see what they guys are up to." Twinkie stated as the topic rolled to marriage, Mel rolled her eyes getting up and sitting down as he left the room.

"Men." Mel muttered as I sat in my chair grinning.

"Relax Mel." I told her as she rolled her eyes again at me. Mia giggled a bit as she looked around again.

"I love your place its huge." Mia told me.

"Thank you, I love it to the best part is its all mine." I told her smiling a bit more.

"Yeah shut up." Mel joked as she rolled her eyes, He and Twink were still rooming at Sean's, but they were looking for an apartment.

"I told you, you two can come stay with me." Kira added.

"Jay already offered and I know, but we need our own place." Mel started.

"I can see that being a need." Mia added getting a laugh form Mel.

"Yes well, I cant help myself." Mel joked then shrugged.

"And with a baby on the way, not a good mood maker." Mel added getting a nod form Kira and Mia. I sighed looking at the clock it was nine, meaning I had to get to work.

"Well I have to head in the races to get things straight." I muttered standing up getting a look from Mia.

"Don't you have someone who does that for you?" Mia asked as the guys entered the room.

"Yeah she's sitting across form you, and her boyfriend is over there." I told her making Mel shrug.

"I took a night off." Mel told me smiling a bit. Rome walked over to me sling a arm over my shoulders.

"Off to work then, need a hand?" Rome asked me.

"Like you would help you just wanna go drool over the start girls, and I don't want a bunch of them at my place tonight." I told him as he shrugged grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind, why don't you take Lance with you, we'll head in about in an hour. Need to finish some stuff up." Rome stated and Mel jumped in.

"We wont wreak your place." Mel promised as I shrugged tuning to Lance.

"You down for helping me out a bit?" I asked, he shot a look over at Rome and nodded, he looked a little confused.

"Yeah, don't know how much help I'll be though." He told me as I turned around walking towards the front girl.

"Don't worry you don't have to do much, just stand there and look pretty." I told him as he followed me out of the house and to my car. He got in the passenger side as I started it up, I pulled out of my parking space and headed down the road.

"Know anything about drifting?" I asked as we headed into town.

"Not really, Rome mentioned something about it." He told me, I smiled a bit.

"How did you met Rome anyway if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned, Lance smiled a bit seeming to relax.

"He gave me a job." He answered and I nodded.

"Aw I see good old Rome." I chuckled out as I got on the freeway, opening it up.

"Aren't you worried about cops?" Lance asked and I shook my head.

"You go fast enough the wont even try." I told him as we got up to 170+, he nodded a little.

"Nervous?" I asked, he smiled a bit.

"A little I've head some stories." He admitted making me giggle a bit.

"Nothing good I'm guessing." I joked a bit as he nodded, he was the quite type from what I gathered, so how did him and Rome become so buddy, buddy.

Back at the house

Rome seemed much happier after Jay took Lance with her without a fight, Mel eyed him then looked at Mia then over at Kira.

"Hey Mia can I talk to you for a moment, outside?" Mel asked making it clear that she wanted a private talk, Mia blinked a bit but nodded.

"Sure thing." she agreed, Mel smiled as they headed outside, it was a warm night which was always a good thing.

"So what's up?" Mia asked as Mel closed the door after Mia walked out.

"Its about Jay, and if you know what's going on with Rome trying to hook her up with the new guy." Mel stated and Mia nodded in understanding.

"From what Brian filled me in on, is that Rome was pissed when he found out what was going on. Jay in the hospital and Han fucking someone else. He didn't know that Sean had pushed the idea on him, an I know Han and Dom talked a hell of a lot. But after Jay woke up and her and Rome started talking a lot, Brian gave me a heads up Rome might try something. He had already sent Lance to us and well, from what I understand Rome thinks the best way for her to heal is to move that attention somewhere else." Mia answered, Mel nodded then crossed her arms.

"If all he thinks she need is a fuck then why not him, I know there close but it would only take a small switch for them to become more." Mel pondered and Mia nodded again.

"I was thinking the same thing, and I know Brian was too,." Mia added.

"Then again he always said he was to hungry for just one woman." Mel shook her head as she looked at the house where the man in question was, she knew he was up to something just not sure what yet. There was some movement that made both girls looked at the door as Twink popped his head out.

"I don't wanna interrupted but Kira wants to head out, and I don't wanna hear her bitch." Twink whispered.

"Alright sounds good." Mel agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damn two in one night, hope you enjoy, i'll try to speed up the plot a bit in the next one.**

The races were underway, I grinned watching Mel, Twink, Mia and Brian walk around, Mel was introducing Mia and Brian to everyone they needed to know. Rome was off flirting with a bunch or girls, Lance at his side playing the wing man, Dom, Letty, Han, and Kira were off in another area doing the same thing as Mel and Twink, only Han had Kira's help. Leaving me to have some much needed alone time, well more like the time needed to arrange who was racing who, how much, what time and letting some newbie's test the track before they got schooled by the vets, there had already been three races, it was more then normal, then again, they wanted to show the new people how it was done. Show off's I guess it was another reason I stayed, sure I wanted to go home, but there was nothing there for me anymore, other then the memories of those good old days, that looking back now weren't all that good. No matter what I told any of them I wanted to stay, I liked it here, I had a place a job, and a family, I had been though enough to know that's all I wanted.

"The good die young you know." Letty's voice made me jump I didn't see her leave the boys, then again I zoned out.

"Huh?" I asked as she walked over leaning next to me on my car.

"The good die young, its what I heard when growing up. Its only half true." She told me again.

"Okay so what brought that up?" I asked, Letty smiled a bit.

"Almost everyone I know has almost died, then I hear about you coming back form death it self only days before they sealed the casket. I know you don't really know me, but I know tons about you and death. You don't fight to come back, unless you have a reason to live, what was yours then?" Letty asked me, she was blunt and kinda nosy, just like a few people I know.

"Why not." I answered and Letty smiled a bit.

"From what I heard you had a promise to kick some ass afterwards." Letty told me, and I shrugged a bit.

"We all have reasons to live, but in the end as long as you don't have a reason to die your golden." I told her as she looked over at Dom, Han and Kira.

"We all have a reason to die as well, I just wanna know how much Han had to do with you planning on living." Letty told me, so I see this is what she wanted.

"I see." I told her hiding a smile, there was only one person who needed to know that, and that was me.

"Well?" Letty pushed and I smiled at her.

"That's for me to know." I told her pushing off my car and heading over to where Rome and Lance were, the boys looked like they needed some help.

Rome sighed as he looked around with Lance at his side, the girls were leaving them alone for the most part.

"I told you two to talk to Twink about them, he would have you swarmed." I told them as I approached, Rome looked back at me crossing his arms.

"He's a kid what does he know." Rome muttered.

"More then you big man." I told him as he pulled me over warping an arm around my neck.

"I doubt that, so you wanna help me out here?" Rome asked making me roll my eyes. He had caught the eyes of a bunch of girls by that move, I learned a long time ago, mainly after I had started helping out the boys the girls around here wanted anything I had, and it seemed I had Rome which meant the moment I walked away he was going to get swarmed.

"Remember I told you only one, not ten or a roomful." I told him as he looked around catching on.

"I see so they all want what you have." He mused grinning.

"What can I say I'm the shit." I joked, Lance shifted his weight a little.

"The same goes for you to, only one in my house, or even better there house and not mine at all." I told him getting a nod.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything though." Lance told me.

"Right, anyway I mean it Rome only one, bring back more and I'ma going to hurt you." I warned looking over and spotting Mel walking towards me.

"Have fun." I told him pulling away and meting her as just as I thought they were swarmed with women.

"I see you helped the player out." Mel told me as she looked over at Rome then back at me.

"What did Letty want, looked like she was digging from what Mia told me." Mel told me.

"She was, it was about Han, big surprise right." I told her as she headed over to her car, with me next to her.

"Well if Han is trying to get you back his doing a bad job of it, Kira is on his nuts well trying to be." Mel told me and I pushed back a wave of anger, I really didn't like her, at all.

"I don't care, he's a grown ass man he can do what he wants." I told her, Mel looked at me shaking her head.

"Keep saying it and maybe you'll believe it. Jay we all know, but im not going to push you on this, he fucked up major, and with some help form Mia and Brian, I see I've been making things less then easy for you. So I'll take what I can get, you talking to him is enough for me at the moment." Mel told me making me stop and blink at her.

"What are you drunk?" I asked getting a laugh.

"No but your going to have to thank Mia, she gave me another view to all this." Mel told me grinning. I nodded a bit then shrugged.

"I'll take what I can get on this matter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here it is, I really dont know what you guys think of it but I am getting somemore reads and a few reviews{THANKS} Anyway this took a little longer then I thought it would, i had hoped to have it out by friday night, not sunday. Sorry about that. **

There was always an after party, half the time I really didn't see the point to them anymore. They weren't fun like before, but it was at my house so I was at one. Though it was hard avoiding people, Letty was on a mission and Mia had her busy at the moment. Han was talking to the boys, Kira was watching Han, and Mel was, where the hell was Mel. I looked around my crowded house before looking towards the back, no one really went out there much, and tonight was no different then any other. I made my way to the back slipping past a group of girls and snatching up a beer on the way. I spotted her sitting on one of the chairs in back drinking a beer and staring at the sky, she had that thoughtful look to her, it was one that let me know she was thinking deeply.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I questioned heading over to another chair and sitting down tossing me feet up in another on while taking a drink. Mel smiled at me before shrugging a bit.

"Just about life, how things are, or could have been." Mel told me, I blinked at her sighing, we never talked about what happened, not about Cam, or what all went down, and now seemed like a good time, I knew it was bugging her, but it hurt, because I know I had failed Cam, I broke a promise.

"Alright spill." I told her getting a funny look from her.

"No its okay I know you don't wanna talk about her so." I shook my head stopping her.

"Mel its fine, spill, I wanna hear what's going on in that brain of yours." I told her honestly, she paused before leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her heads, after setting down the bottle.

"What if we would have been on his side? I cant help think that even if we faked it we could have brought her back, we could have gone in as a spy or something. The way it all turned out. If you were never in that race, you and Han would still be together, Cam would be here. I just was thinking about it. Cam told me once that you were always there for her, and at the same time never there. I never got it until a few weeks ago." Mel went on, I blinked at her lost.

"Mind explaining that last bit to me?" I asked, Mel leaned back running a hand though her hair.

"You were there, but part of you was always gone, I never took the time to notice, until seeing you with Sean and everyone, now its like you're here but at the same time, your not." Mel clarified, I nodded in understanding.

"I see what you mean, well I understand it at least. To be honest though I wonder all the time what would have happened if I had done more. I just-" I trialed off unable to say it, Mel smiled sadly at me before downing the rest of her beer.

"I know, and as much as I hate to say this, I think the reason you even put up with Kira is because she's like Cam." Mel told me, I laughed a bit and nodded, fighting me over a man sounds about right, only this one I didn't want. I flinched a bit at the thought that was a lie, but its one I would keep telling myself, I had to for my sanity. A laugh from Mel brought me back, she shook her head at me before standing up.

"You did it again, getting a distance look in your eyes, fighting with yourself , I've seen it before Jay." Mel told me before heading back inside. Was that what I was doing fighting with myself. I watched as she walked inside then leaned back and looked up at the sky, damn it all, she was right. I giggled a bit before taking another drink, I looked up however when the backdoor opened again and Brian popped his head out holding up a case of beers, I smiled and nodded.

"Hiding are we?" I asked as he looked back after closing the door and taking the seat that Mel had left.

"Well Mel told me you were back here, and Mia is keeping Letty at bay so I thought I would come and hang with you, its been a lifetime." Brian told me.

"Agreed. So Mia, how did you not get killed by Dom?" I couldn't help but ask, he laughed as he opened the beer and smiled.

"I keep asking myself that everyday. Damn I am a lucky man." He looked at me as I finished mine and went for another.

"But I guess I should be thanking you, I would have fucked up if you hadn't talked to her." He told me and I nodded.

"No problem, I know how you get Mr. Moral." I teased making him roll his eyes.

"Some things never change." I nodded.

"I like some things staying the same, I'm sick of everything changing all the time, it sucks." I told him, he nodded then looked back at the door then back to me.

"Mind if I ask you something personal?" I raised and eyebrow.

"What's ever stopped you before?" He nodded a bit at that before going on.

"What all happened after you woke up, I know that you heard Han say you were dead, and him with Kira, then there was a fight afterwards but what really happened?" I nodded a bit, looking at the sky.

"I was hurt so after him and I fought, I got my stuff and moved into a hotel. Sean handed over one of his shops to me, which made more then enough money to buy this house. He got me a new car, and I hang around debating on weather to leave or not. The only reason I didn't leave the moment after I heard Han say that was because of Neela and Sean." I told him.

"What about Mel?" He asked, I smiled.

"Have you seen her and Twinkie. She is the happiest I have ever seen the girl since she lost Ace and Cam and I pulled her up from the gutter. She would have been fine if I left, hell she was fine when I was mostly dead." I told him getting a scowl.

"Jay, if you died." He started and I shook my head no.

"I didn't don't wanna think about the other." I told him. I took another drink as he waited for me to go on.

"So that's mostly it, I worked a lot helped Sean out with the races and other stuff, all while fighting with Kira and avoiding Han. Harder then one might think." I joked, Brian nodded a bit.

"She was damn near on his nuts the whole night. Sore loser?" He asked me I shrugged.

"She won I told her I didn't want him." I told him getting a laugh.

"You lied then?" He asked getting a glare from me making him laugh harder.

"Oh please everyone can tell you still like him, I saw the way you wanted to rip out her throat when she was al over him."

"I have no idea what your talking about." I told him and felt a spark of life run though me, I had been sitting on the side lines though letting people watch me, I haven't even been in a race since the accident, I was getting soft, and needed to fix that.

"Now there's a look I remember seeing on your face all the time." Brian told me and I flipped him off standing up and downing my beer.

"Fuck off." I told him heading inside, with his laughter in my ears, no more dodging shit, if that ass could read me then that meant anyone could, maybe I needed to bring a little of the past back.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian watched Jay walk inside with a renewed self and grinned, before taking a long drink of his beer.

"Always works." He muttered leaning back in the chair staring at the sky, just needed a little push to make her realize she's sitting on the side lines an area she hates.

Flashback {Brian POV}

Rome shot me a look then looked back at the two females sitting on our couch, they were new and we had met them at the races. When they cops showed we offered the girls a ride seeing as they didn't have one, only it went a little bit south when Mike showed up and damn near blew our heads up, and now they knew we were jacking parts, but the worse part is they wanted apart of it.

"No way in hell." Rome told them before going on.

"We don't even know your names, and you don't have rides." The one with died blue hair sighed shaking her head while the other grinned almost evilly.

"I'm Jay, that's Cam as we told you before, we know this type of game, and our rides will be here tomorrow." Jay stated while Cam nodded.

"If you really wont let us help, I'm sure that other dude Mike would be more then willing to take us on, he offered I think." Cam stated and I flinched a bit, he had and he already had enough of the racers under his arm.

"He did." added and Rome popped his knuckles.

"Are you threatening us?" Rome growled out.

"Rome." I warned but it was to late they had made a plan.

"Are you, because boy you don't wanna start shit with us." Cam stated standing up, I saw Jay shrug a bit before standing up as well.

"Boy, I don't think your in any position to be calling me boy." Rome took a step forward. I placed a hand on his shoulder as Jay shook her head.

"Come on Cam, we have things to do." Jay stated heading towards the door with her feet behind.

"And people to kill." Cam added looking at Rome before heading out.

"Were going to be seeing them again." I told Rome who pulled away.

"I hope not."

End

Brian laughed at the thought he was right, they had shown up every night and had killers rides, Jay beat them both so they let her on.

"Best move ever." Brian told the sky as the door opened, Brian looked over seeing Dom and Han, without Kira.

"Your stalker leaving you alone?" he asked, Han nodded a bit taking a free chair while Dom took another.

"Jay wanted to talk to her about something out front." Dom told him making Brian grin.

"I bet she did." Brian laughed getting a funny look for the two before Dom shook his head chopping it up to Brian being weird again.

"So what were you two talking about?" Dom asked taking a beer, Brian shrugged.

"Just life in general, I think she might be getting that spark back." Brian told them, Han looked almost sad at that.

"I don't think she'll ever be the same." Han told them while Brian shrugged a bit.

"Then you don't know her as well as you think you do." Brian told them as yelling started from the house.

"What the hell?" Brian laughed a bit knowing what happened.

"I think Jay just kicked Kira from her house." Mel walked out moments later with a huge smile on her face and they could hear cheering inside.

"What happened?" Han asked, Mel went to answer as Letty walked out looking a bit surprised.

"Your girl just beat the hell outta of the Kira bitch, I like her." Letty answered and Mel nodded.

"She called Jay a slut and well its Jay were talking about." Mel told them as Twink popped his head out.

"People are heading out now, Jay wanted to know if you wanted to stay behind and play a few drinking games with her and Mia." Twink asked and Mel nodded.

"Fuck yes its been forever." Mel yelled heading inside, Brian shrugged a bit before going back to his beer.

"Looks like I'll be crashing here tonight anyway." Brian mused getting up and heading inside, Twink ducked out smiling at Han.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm missing something?" Letty asked looking at the two men, Han smiled a bit.

"Jay hasn't touched shots since the accident, if you want I'm sure you can get in on the game, by the time its over I should be sober." Han joked heading inside while Dom grinned.

"This I have to see."

**A/N: Yes im bring the shots back and a game of........ I never or something like that, anyway hopefully the next one will be out before the end of the week, i might get it out tonight but I doubt it. **


	10. Chapter 10

I watched more then happy as my house emptied out, I felt great, got to beat the shit out of Kira which only took like two hits, and now I had a nice bottle or six of my boy Jack that I really wanted to drink, and what better way then with people I like, or mostly and playing a game, I would regret in the morning, yes that's what I call good. I looked around my front room picking up only slightly and tossing things around, The boys had huddled up in another area slightly away from where Mia and I were. A girl that was trying to get into Lance's pants was staying only with Yuki one of the random girls I had met before.

"Mind if I join?" Letty asked, I shrugged.

"Why the hell not." I agreed, lets see, that made, six girls to play and six guys watching, fun. I laughed a bit as I looked at Mel.

"Get the glass's?" I asked, Mel grinned nodding a bit as she walked over to my coffee table setting them down.

"Good." Mel smiled at me as I sat down while looking over to the guys again, Rome looked like he had an idea, that's never a good thing, but as long as it was out of my house and didn't involve me I was happy. Mia sat down across from me, Letty sat next to her, Mel sat down as well, while Yuki and the other girl sat on the ends of the table.

"So what game should we play, I never again?" Mel asked I looked over at the others.

"I really don't care, I'm down for anything at this point." I told them. Mia smiled at me then looked at Letty.

"I haven't played that game in years, sounds like fun." Mia told us and I nodded.

"well that settles that then, who would like to go first." I stated, everyone looked at each other and Mel grinned.

"Well lets have Yuki start then go clockwise." Mel suggested, shrugged and Yuki smiled.

"Okay, anyone disagree?" Yuki asked and everyone shook there head, Yuki smiled.

"Well I've never, been to America." Yuki smiled as I sighed filling the glass's.

"That was a low one." Mel giggled as everyone but Yuki and the other girl downed a shot, we looked at Letty seeing it was her turn.

"I have no idea how to speak Japanese." Letty stated, I rolled my eyes as everyone but Mia and Letty took a shot.

"Okay next low blow?" Yuki asked looking at Mia who smiled tilting her head to the side.

"I've never drifted before." I sighed as Mel smiled at me as I was the only one taking a shot, fucking girls.

"I've never stayed in one place longer then two years." I started getting a sigh from everyone, I was always moving, even if it was just house to house. Everyone took a shot and we went to Mel.

"I've never been to Mexico." Mel started, Mia and Letty both took a shot and we high fived each other.

"I've never been in a race." The girl who I had yet to remember her name said. Everyone but her took a shot and I smiled a bit feeling the booze start to take effect, not drinking like for a while was taking a toll, I was most likely going to be the first one shit faced, and I was happy knowing that much. This went on for a while, just about the places we have or haven't been and I was really drunk by the time the game had gotten to the really fun part, and we were all on the third bottle of Jack, we were all fucked up.

"I've never given a give head while he was driving." Mel slurred out. I cursed as I took my shot and laughed when Mia and Letty took one as well.

"Woot's I'm not the only one." I joked as I sat on the floor with my back pressed to the couch, Mel smiled falling back.

"I've never had sex on the floor." I blinked as the shots were poured again, everyone but her took a shot and I looked at Yuki wondering what she was going to say.

"I've never, passed out form a game of shots." she managed to get out as she wobbled a bit in her seat, she was about to. The girl next to her laughed before leaning back smiling content, I looked over at Mia who took a shot then over at Mel who did the same. I wasn't going to last much longer I knew that much.

"I've never umm found Rome attractive." I laughed seeing she was running out of idea's. Everyone minus Mia and Letty took a shot.

"I've never had rum before." Mia stated and I laughed as everyone but her took a shot.

"I've never had sex in this house." I stated and narrowed my eyes at Mel who took a shot then looked at me.

"I said I was sorry about that." Mel laughed out as.

"Sure." I mumbled gigging.

"I've never been with someone who was a friend of the family's." Mel told me and I rolled my eyes, but Mia took a shot and I smiled at her.

"Oh there out." I stated looking over to see Yuki and the other chick passed out. I looked over at Letty who was wobbling a bit but smiled a bit.

"I've never had a threesome." Letty started and I groaned a bit, as everyone took a shot but Letty.

"What the hell Mia?" I heard Brian ask shocked, but he was almost as drunk as us.

"I was seventeen." Mia stated and I heard Dom cough.

"I don't wanna know this." Dom muttered and Mia laughed

"Whatever, I've never had sex on the hood of a car." Mia stated and I sighed taking a shot along with Mel.

"Joined the club did you now?' I asked and Mel blushed.

"Shut up." There was some laughing as the game seemed to stop.

"Sorry ladies but I think I'm done." Mia told us laying on the couch.

"Guess who's not getting laid tonight." Rome sang to Brian and I added.

"None of you guys." I answered as Mel giggled as Twink walked over to her.

"Ready?" Mel nodded as she wobbled standing up, he had stopped drinking hours ago. I leaned back as he waved bye and helped her out. Rome looked at me then at his date before sighing and heading to his room.

"Great two drunk chicks on my floor." I muttered then looked over and saw Lance passed out on the floor.

"And Lance." Han looked over at Mia then Brian.

"You have an extra room for them?" I looked at the two and nodded as a Dom walked over helping up Letty, he was sober to.

"Met you back at your place?" Dom asked Han who nodded, before helping Brain up. I sighed a bit wobbling to my feet, I was glad the unused bed rooms were down stairs, good thing I didn't put my room in the attic yet.

"Yeah." Han called as I helped Mia up almost falling over. We managed to get everyone to there room and moved the two girls from the floor to my last spare bed room. When I got back to the front room I feel on the couch and sighed, I was ready to fall over if I had to stand up again, I'm surprised I could walk as far as I did. I yawned as Han walked over and looked around as if a monster was going to pop out and eat him, I giggled a bit thinking about it. He was so weird, eh but weren't we all.

"You need help to your room?" Han asked me, I looked over at him then down the hall where my room was, I sighed before looking at the ceiling.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." I answered and Han shook his head walking over to my and grabbing my hands pulling me to my feet.

"Han." I grumbled out annoyed.

"Come on." Han steered me down the hall heading to my room, there was only one other room down here, and that's the one Rome was staying in. My head spun a bit, forcing me to lean on Han for support. He opened my door and helped me to my bed, when I fell down on it I yawned.

"Thanks." I muttered looking at him, he looked like he wanted to say something but I don't know my bed was warm and I was sleepy.

　**A/N: Well I suck, this took longer then I thought to get out and im sorry for that. By the way I want to thank everyone who has read my storys, reviewed and sent me messages. It really put me back in the spirt to write more, im even making more time for it. Anyway just wanted to say Thank you all and sorry for my slowness. **


	11. AN

Want me to update this story? Vote in the poll of which one I pick back up on.


End file.
